This invention relates to mechanisms for controlling of punch presses. In particular, it relates to a control mechanism for automatically stopping a punch press when the stock material becomes jammed.
One of the commonly used methods of processing metals and other materials calls for passing a stock material (or a work piece), such as, a long strip or a tape, through a punch press. The tool of the punch press is designed to cut, punch, shape and perform other similar operations on the stock passed through the press. Occasional buckling or jamming of the tape, as it passes through the punch press, can seriously damage or even destroy the press and injure the operator unless the feed of the tape is stopped immediately. Photoelectric control systems have been used to detect stoppage of the tape as the result of jamming or buckling. Such systems are, however, extremely expensive.
The present invention provides a reliable, inexpensive controller for stopping a punch press when a stock material, such as, a tape passing therethrough becomes jammed.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved controller for stopping a punch press in case of buckling or jamming of a work piece, such as, a tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved punch press controller which is inexpensively and easily manufactured.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved punch press controller which is compact and which can be easily incorporated into existing punch presses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved punch press controller which immediately detects stoppage of a stock material, such as, a tape and has a sufficiently short response period to prevent damage to the press.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic controller which can be easily modified to be used in either an operation where the stock material is cut or punched into separate pieces in the punch press, or in an operation where the integrity of the tape remains in tact after processing thereof in the press.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.